In the Dark of the Night
by Clair Lawson
Summary: Crutchy finds three Dutch immigrants and decides to help them out. But will these newcomers be able to overcome their awful past as they are tossed into their future. Some Skittery/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies!**

**Author's Note: I found this old story today and I decided to continue it. I'm just in the writing mood I guess. Happy reading! I condensed it and added a little more! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**In the Dark of the Night**

A ship pulled into harbor. Leaning over it's rails were three children. Wil, who was seventeen. Johnathon, who was sixteen and Kaatje, his twin. They all had the same curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. Anyone could tell they were related and everyone knew they were immigrants. As the kids piled off the boat many gave them hateful glances. Young children spit on them and told them to go back home.

"Your kind ain't wanted here," was all the innkeepers would say before slamming doors in their faces. They were chased from territory to territory for days, sleeping for only a few minutes at a time before they met him and he changed their lives.

Crutchy sat on the cold ground. It had been a long day. Too long for his liking. He hadn't been able to sell any papes. He needed a new spot. The people on fourth street were too used to seeing him every day, the sympathy factor didn't help him anymore. He looked forlornly at his crutches. They were the cause of all his troubles. If he didn't have a club foot, everything would be different. He could start selling papes on charm and good looks. Awww who was he kiddin'. His hair was too matted and curly. He didn't have a tongue of gold like Jack. All he had was his crutches and he hated them.

A cold breeze blew through his shirt and he pulled it closer. _If only I had enough money to pay the board. _Kloppman had reluctantly thrown him out a week ago. Crutchy knew it was just business but the lodging house was his home and without the money he didn't have any place to go. So he went to the streets. Crutchy sighed and pulled his gray newsie cap over his eyes. What he wouldn't give for a good night's rest.

CRASH! A loud noise from the end of the alley brought Crutchy out of his dreams. He picked up his crutches and stood up. Staring at him were three Dutch teenagers. The oldest one came to him. His blonde hair hung in his eyes.

"You know place we can stay?" He asked. His English was good for an immigrant. Crutchy shook his head. The boy's eyes were downcast and he walked back to his siblings talking to them quickly in Dutch.

Crutchy felt bad. He knew he could get this kid a job as a newsie, but he was an immigrant. They might not be welcomed... Crutchy watched the girl's eyes begin to water, soon she began to cry. Crutchy felt his heart break and he walked slowly to the boy.

"I know where you can work and have a place to stay." He said. The boy looked up quickly.

"Where?" He asked. Crutchy looked into his trusting eyes and sighed.

"Follow me," He said, feeling like a traitor. He took them to the lodging house and knocked on the door. Racetrack answered it.

"Well, well, well, Crutchy. What have we got here?" He asked. Crutchy blushed.

"They need a place to stay, Race." He said. Race's face was hard.

"We don't like their kind," He said. Wil stepped forward.

"I have money." He said. Race sighed.

"I don't know..." He began. Kloppman, the old man who ran the lodging house walked up behind them.

"Ahh." He said, "More boarders I see." Racetrack protested.

"Are you really going to let them in?" He asked. Kloppman nodded and stepped aside to let the three kids through.

"Thanks for helping them Kloppman." Kloppman nodded.

"Sure thing." He said. Crutchy gave him a weak smile and turned away from the door. "Hey why don't you come in. I'll give you a free night for finding three new boarders." Crutchy laughed.

"No problem sir," He said and he walked into the lodging house. Kloppman turned to Racetrack, who was still standing with his mouth wide open.

"Show them to their beds." He said. Race grumbled in reply and started walking up the stairs. Wil, Johnathon and Kaatje reluctantly followed.

Kaatje sat on her bed and looked around. She was the only girl as far as she could see and this made her very uncomfortable. She moved closer to Wil, who sat on the other side of the bed.

"Wil," she whispered in Dutch, "I'm scared." Wil wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid," He said, "I know we will be safe here." Racetrack looked at them angrily.

"Excuse me," he said, "But we'se in America. Please try to speak English." The other newsies laughed. Wil looked at him angrily.

"I will try to remember. But she does not know any." He spat. Racetrack leered.

"Well then, you should have thought about that before you came here." He said.

"I did not want to come. I came for mama and papa. They die on the ship. Now we alone and we not like it. Much more than you do not like it." Wil said. Race was quiet. He knew what it was like to do something for family. All the newsies knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. The room was silent for a minute. Skittery stood up awkwardly and walked to his bed. He climbed up the ladder and pulled his blanket over him. Kaatje watched as the other newsies followed his example and climbed into bed. Kloppman and Crutchy walked into the room. Crutchy went to an empty bed but Kloppman walked up to Kaatje.

"I hope you'll like it here." He said. "Girl's don't usually board here, but we have a few. I hope that they will help you feel more comfortable here." Kaatje looked confused. Wil looked at Kloppman and smiled.

"I will tell her." He said. Kloppman nodded and left the room.

As Kaatje, Wil and Johnathon got ready for bed Kaatje leaned in toward her older brother.

"Wil," She said, "Why did you tell them I do not speak English? I can speak better than you." Wil sighed.

"I don't want them to talk to you." He said, "I hope it discourages them.

"Wil," she said, "I don't need to be treated like a baby."

"I won't let them hurt you." He said. Johnathon leaned in too.

"Why did you lie about mama and papa?" He said. Wil flinched.

"Because I wish they were dead." He said. And they climbed into bed. Little did they know, another immigrant was listening in...

"Why would they lie like that?" Jack asked Itey. Itey shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, "But it sounds like their parent's were abusive."

"It also sounds like that girl's been hurt," Jack said, thinking about his little sister, who had died when she was only five. "Try to find out more." Itey nodded.

"Do my best, Cowboy."

Johnathon's nose was filled with a horrible smell. He tried to sit up, but someone's hand was covering his mouth, holding him down. Her gasped for air, but nothing came into his lungs. He started to panic and could hear screaming. Then he sat up, panting.

It was only a dream. His blanket and clothes were drenched in sweat. He took deep breaths and saw one blue eye watching him. He shivered and stood up. Going quickly down the stairs, he searched for a water pump. Finally finding one near the back he drank the water deeply. As he pulled away from the faucet he heard a voice from behind him. A boy with an eye patch stood behind him.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Johnathon decided to play this one dumb. He stared at the boy blankly. The boy broke the silence. "Do you speak English?" he asked. Johnathon tried his best to look confused. The boy sighed. "I used to get nightmares like you." he said. "They were always about my mom. She was drunk a lot. I still remember the night she tried to kill me, I ran away a few days later." Johnathon furrowed his eyebrows. How could this boy's life be so similar to his? America was supposed to be a land of opportunity and happiness and peace. How could this terrible thing happen here where he was supposed to be safe? He was about to respond in English but he thought the boy might be mad if he did, so he spoke in Dutch.

"You are like me." he said, "My father tried to kill us after our mother left. That's why we're here. We're runaways too." Now it was the boy's turn to look confused. He sighed sadly.

"If only you could understand what I'm saying." He said. Then he turned around and walked slowly up the stairs, Johnathon at his heels.

Kaatje sat up slowly and reached her hand to the other side of the bed. Wil was gone. He had always been an early riser. Kaatje yawned. She had slept so well. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was surprised to see everyone still in their beds. She had assumed they would be awake by now. She walked slowly across the wood floor and ran quickly down the stairs. Wil was sitting on a stool by a boy. The boy was tall and had dark curly hair. Wil's face was content and he seemed to be talking to the boy, without starting a fight. Kaatje let out a sigh of relief and went to join her brother by his chair.

The boy's eyes met hers and Kaatje felt her heart flutter at the sight of his warm brown eyes. Then it turned again to stone in her chest. You cannot trust anyone, no matter how they look. Kaatje leaned on Wil's arm. She loved to watch her brother talk. Her brother who had been her protector for all those years. The one who held her up through all the bad times. She closed her eyes and let her mind slip into the past.

A small cottage came to her mind. She was running through the trees. Wil on her left John on her right. She was smiling. Her heart was light in her chest. A laugh escaped her lips. Then, John slipped away into the house, leaving her and Wil alone. She tripped over a root and Wil took her hand.

"Are you alright Kaatje?" He asked. She nodded.

A hand woke her up from her daydreams. The curly haired boy stood in front of her. He smiled Kaatje smiled back. Wil frowned and Kaatje dropped her grin. So did the boy. Kaatje sighed. If only she could go back in time.


End file.
